The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Calleigh's the new firearms expert in Miami , and gets a lesson on how to trust her heart again...
1. Chapter 1

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any part of these characters and Yes , I do own the unknown names.

Just to clarify.

A/N: I got kinda stuck with The New Recruits and By Your Side, so here's something a little different. Hope you like!

Chapter 1

She sighed as she watched the traffic pass on either side of her. Miami was beautiful , but she didn't really feel at home here. She missed the down home feeling that New Orleans had provided her, not to mention her job at the police department. She was finally making inroads to where she wanted to be in the department, but for some reason she had taken a job that was basically offered to her out of nowhere. She remembered that day when he came into the office. She had chuckled at the oddness of this man; his shocking red hair, but yet she was at the same time intrigued. He had a confident stride and piercing blue eyes that showed his every emotion. When he asked for her by name, she almost dropped the papers she was filing. After talking to him, she hurriedly took the position that was offered and never had a backwards glance. Until today. Today , she was officially doubting whether she had made the right decision. She started the new job at the Miami CSI lab tomorrow and she wondered if it would be a good fit.

"Earth to Calleigh. Calleigh Duquense, are you there?"

" Wha- what?" Calleigh asked in a daze.

" You've been in la-la land for almost ten minutes. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine , Olivia. Really," Calleigh said as she nervously glanced at her best friend. They had followed each other through kindergarten all the way up to college. Calleigh had went to Tulane while Olivia went to Xavier. After college they kept up with each other and Calleigh was glad that Olivia was living in Miami. She would have definitely given up by now.

" Right. Are you nervous about the new job?" Olivia asked as she rolled the window down.

" Kinda. I just don't know why I was so in a hurry to leave what was comfortable. This is something totally new to me," Calleigh said as she made a turn.

" You love guns, which is still a mystery to me. But I think you will be quite good at the whole ballistics thing. Besides , my friend says that the CSI lab is top notch. You are going to love working there."

" Friend? You never told me you had a friend who works in the lab," Calleigh said looking at her.

" Well, it's more like we dated off and on. I met him when I took diving lessons. He was the teacher," Olivia said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"Liv, you didn't..."

" We only went out for a date or two. It isn't that serious, you know the playboy type," Olivia returned with a dismissive gesture.

" Yeah, I do," Calleigh replied wistfully. She had just gotten out of the worst relationship she had ever been in. " Anyway. So your friend, what does he do in the lab?"

" I can't really remember, something to do with underwater recovery, or something. Like I said, he and I were just a hot fling."

" You are such a great help, Liv. I guess I am going to have to wait to find out anything when I go to work tomorrow," Calleigh said as she stopped her jeep in her driveway.

" Yes, work is for tomorrow! What are you doing tonight?" Liv asked as she helped Calleigh take the bags into the condo. She had rented the condo right after she accepted the job, with Olivia's help.

" Well, I planned on cleaning my gun, doing some laundry and maybe catching a movie on the tv. Why?" Calleigh asked in her deep southern accent.

" Your gun is spotless you, just did laundry yesterday, and there's nothing decent on tv tonight. Why don't we go out?"

" Go out? I have a new job that I start tomorrow, Liv."

" So, I won't keep you out long. Besides, you might meet someone."

" I don't want to meet anyone, Liv. I just want to get myself together before tomorrow. Can you shut the door, please?" Calleigh asked as she put the bags on the counter.

" Calleigh, you are too young to stay cooped up and it wouldn't do any harm to go out and meet new people. Not everyone is like Max."

Calleigh stopped in her tracks when she thought about Max. He was supposed to be the one but he turned out to be a narcissistic jerk. She was definitely not ready to meet any new guys , especially not in Miami. There was a fifty percent chance that she would meet someone just like Max, and she wanted no part in those odds.

" Liv, I just..."

" I am not going to stop asking until you say yes," Olivia said as she stepped in front of her best friend.

" I can always kick you out," Calleigh replied.

" C'mon, Cal! Go out with me. You will have fun, I promise you! You can't stay home tonight. How do you know that you won't meet the man of your dreams?"

" Liv, didn't I just say ..."

" Alright, alright, I won't force you into a relationship with any body, but you gotta come. Unwind a little before you start," Olivia pleaded.

" Okay, I'll go!" Calleigh conceded, " but , at the first sign of any hook up, I'm out of there. Understand?"

" Sure. I promise Calleigh, you will have a blast," Olivia said as she walked to the door.

" Hey where are you going? I thought that you were going to help me put up all of this stuff," Calleigh said as she followed Olivia to the door.

" I've got to get ready. Wear something nice, Calleigh. I'll pick you up at 7:30, ok?" Olivia said as she walked out the door.

She watched Olivia as she pulled out of the driveway and waved. As she turned to go back inside, she felt something inside of her. What had she gotten herself into?

CD

The music was deafening and her head was hurting. Calleigh looked out on the dance floor to see Olivia dancing wildly. As she sipped on a Cosmopolitan, Calleigh wondered if this had been a good idea. She had come at her friend's insistence, but she was far from having the 'blast' that Olivia swore that she was going to have. When the song was over, Calleigh saw Olivia as she walked over to the table. She wore a short black dress with stiletto heels and a look of amusement as she spoke to Calleigh.

" Calleigh, you haven't danced since you got here. Get up," Olivia said as she pulled on her arm.

" I don't feel like dancing, Liv. Actually, I am ready to go,"Calleigh said as she put the martini glass up to her lips.

" Go? We just got here," Olivia shouted as the music started up again.

" Yeah, three hours ago," Calleigh returned.

" What?"

" I said, three hours ago..."

" I can't hear you, Calleigh. C'mon..." Olivia gestured as she pulled Calleigh up. Calleigh stood up and exhaled heavily. She knew she should've stayed home.

" Okay, one dance, then I'm leaving."

Calleigh followed her to the floor and stopped. She began to move stiffly, thinking that she must look like an idiot. After twenty minutes of that, Calleigh looked for Olivia who had made her way to the bar. She strode over to her with her temper flaring with every step.

" Hey , what's the big idea, Liv?" Calleigh said to her back.

Olivia stopped talking to the guy in front of her and turned to face Calleigh, " You looked like you were having the time of your life out there. I just came and got a drink."

" I said I was leaving after one dance..."

" Eric ! Hi!" Olivia waved in the direction of the door. Calleigh turned her attention to the door to see a young tall Latino .

"Olivia,..."

"Cal, one drink and I promise we'll go. Besides I want you to meet someone," Olivia said as the young man approached.

" Olivia! I didn't think I would see you here tonight," he said smiling then hugging her, " how are you?"

" I'm fine, Eric. I've got someone I'd like you to meet." Olivia returned gesturing to Calleigh. " Eric Delko, meet Calleigh Duquense."

Eric put his hand out to shake hers and Calleigh took it with a forced smile. She continued to hold it as he smiled back at her.

" Nice to meet you , Calleigh."

" Likewise, Eric. So how long have you known, Olivia?"

" Liv? I've known her for a while. I met her..."

" Eric, did you come by yourself?" Olivia said quickly. She didn't want her plan to be ruined by her friend's natural curiosity.

" No, I brought a friend," Eric replied as he noticed the daggers that Olivia was throwing.

" Oh, I thought you usually came by yourself," Olivia asked with a pained look on her face.

" Delko, I thought you said that the valet would park. I just spent fifteen minutes trying to find a parking space for my bike," a man said as he walked up to Eric. Calleigh heard his voice, but her view was blocked.

" Speed, I told you that you should've left your bike at home and caught a ride with me. It would've been a lot easier," Eric replied as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

" Right, and risked getting stuck somewhere I didn't want to be," the man said sarcastically.

" Oh, Eric, whose your friend?" Olivia asked as she winked to Eric. Eric turned around , giving Calleigh a full view of his friend. She was instantly taken aback at how handsome he was. His chocolate brown eyes held a warmth and sincerity that she had never felt before. His dark curly mane was short and looked wind blown and his face was flawless with the exception of the stubble that was slightly visible. Calleigh could imagine her hands caressing his face.

" This is Tim Speedle. Tim, this is Calleigh and you know Olivia," Eric said as he smirked at Olivia.

Calleigh snapped out of her day dream and shot a stern look at her friend. Olivia hurriedly took Eric by the arm and led him out to the dance floor, leaving Calleigh and Tim to themselves. Calleigh looked at Tim and smile lightly then focused on the drink that was suddenly placed before her.

" Um, I'm sorry, but I didn't order this drink," Calleigh said to the bartender.

" It's on the lady. She said to keep them coming," the bartender offered as he gestured to the dance floor.

" This will be my last one," Calleigh returned. She then looked out on the dance floor where Eric and Olivia proceeded to get lost in the sea of people.

" Is this your first time in a club?" Tim asked as he sat next to her. She smelled his cologne and was again lost in a daydream.

" Huh? Oh ,no. I went to plenty of clubs back home. It's just that I start a new job, tomorrow."

" Back home? Where are you from?"

" Louisiana . New Orleans."

" I would've put your accent in Texas, but everyone's allowed to be wrong once in their lives," Tim replied smiling, as he stared at her . He took in her long blond hair that she had put into a simple ponytail, and was mesmerized by her clear green eyes._ God she's hot ,_he said to himself.

" And I take it you are a Yankee," Calleigh returned, almost melting at the sight of his killer smile.

" Born and raised in New York, Syracuse. I've been in Miami for five years now."

" Syracuse? That's a long way from here," Calleigh said as she took another sip from her Cosmopolitan.

" Yeah, well I've come a long way in my life," Tim said wistfully. He nodded at the bartender as he placed a drink in front of him. He liked talking to Calleigh.

" You and me both, Yankee," Calleigh retorted as she continued to sip. She had begun to get a little buzz from the alcohol and she started to loosen up. " Hey, Tim , you wanna dance?"

" Me, dance? No , that's not going to happen. I prefer to stay on the edge of disaster and not participate in it," he said as he shook his head.

" Come on, you can't be any worse than me," Calleigh said as she put her hands on him. She felt something surge though her. Tim hesitated and looked at her, he had felt it too. He relented and sighed heavily.

" Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you," Tim said as he followed her to the dance floor.

Calleigh and Tim danced for what seemed like a life time, each enjoying each others company. At the last call, they had finally retreated to a booth in the corner. Calleigh continued to feel this attraction to him and was unable to recall her apprehension about meeting someone tonight. As she gazed into his eyes, she got lost in them. He took her into a passionate kiss, sending her senses into overload. She beamed heavily as she pulled back from him. This felt right to her. He gazed longingly at her, wanting to continue to let his lips touch hers. She put her finger to his lips and calmed him. By this time, Calleigh was tipsy and all her inhibitions were out the door.

" Here's my number," Calleigh said pulling out a pen. She wrote her number on the napkin that was on the table. " Call me."

" I would like to see you again, Calleigh," Tim said as he caressed her neck, sending shivers down her back.

" I would like that too. My ride's leaving. I gotta go." Calleigh said getting up. She really didn't want to leave him.

" I can take you home, if that's okay?"

" I faintly recall you saying that you rode a motorcycle here, right?"

" Yeah, a Ducati. It's right outside," Tim said as he got up. He was less tipsy than Calleigh, but he was still impaired.

" Sorry, Yankee. I don't do motorcycles. Thanks though," Calleigh replied as she bent to kiss him on his forehead. " I had a fantastic time, Tim. Call me?"

" Sure. Maybe one day, I'll get you to ride my bike with me," Tim said with a smirk.

" That's the day hell freezes over. Bye, Tim," Calleigh said walking to meet Olivia to the door. Eric came over and sat with his friend obviously gaining his second wind.

" So, Speed, how did you like her?"

" Eric, I think I have just met my future wife," Tim slurred as he watched Calleigh disappear out the front door.

" You're drunk, Speed. Let's get you home. You know Horatio likes to give wake up calls," Eric said as he grabbed Tim by his arm. He would put the Ducati in his truck bed and take Tim home.

He was glad he could get his friend out. If anyone needed to meet someone, it was Tim Speedle.

CD

Calleigh woke up to the harsh tones of her alarm clock with a start. She faintly remembered getting into bed last night, and she remembered even less about the club. The only evidence she had was the persistent headache that was brought on by one too many Cosmopolitans. As she swung her legs over her bed, her head swam and her stomach did somersaults. She was officially hung over.

She silently cursed at Olivia for talking her into going out as she made her way to the shower. How good was she going to be while she nursed a hang over? After showering, she dressed and fixed herself a cup of coffee, hoping to stop the freight train that was still running through her head. Finishing the coffee, Calleigh grabbed her purse and gun and left her first day at the lab.

While she drove , she tried vainly to remember the events of last night. The only thing she could remember was meeting someone. She couldn't remember anything about him except his eyes. Those eyes that she could get lost in. As she pulled up to the lab, she pushed all of her thought about last night to the back of her mind and tried to focus it on her first day.

Walking into the lobby, she saw him standing at the receptionist desk. He had his back to her but she instantly knew who he was by the burning red hair. It was her new Lieutenant , Horatio Caine.

" Lieutenant Caine?" Calleigh said as she cleared her throat. Her headache had subsided.

" Yes," Horatio said as he turned around. He saw Calleigh and smiled. " Detective Duquense, so glad you made it in. I trust you found the lab okay?"

" Yes, sir." Calleigh returned.

" Um, detective we're a little less formal than N.O. P.D. You can call me Horatio," he replied lightly.

Calleigh let a sigh escape her lungs and she smiled. " You can call me Calleigh. I never really liked using titles. They seem to get in the way."

" Okay, Calleigh, are you ready for the tour?" Horatio asked as he gestured to the elevators.

" Lead the way."

Horatio led her through every department as well as the morgue before coming to her department. It was vast with a firing range and a gun vault that nearly took her breath away.

" So, this is your new home," Horatio said as he watched her put her things in the office.

" I like it. You've got a very sophisticated lab here, Horatio."

" Well, a lab is only as good as it's scientist, and that's what I liken us all to be. Yes we have guns and badges , but to give the victims justice doesn't take bullets. It takes evidence, and the evidence is the one thing that is constant."

" It never lies," Calleigh offered as she turned to look at the computer, noticing the databases.

" Yes, you are right, Calleigh."

" H, we got the results of the substance that was found on the body," a familiar voice said. Calleigh stopped what she was doing and lifted up her head.

" Well, Speed. What do you have?" Horatio said as he took the file out of his hands.

_Speed? Where have I heard that name?_ Calleigh thought.

" It's charcoal. Same as used by artist in their pencils," he said as he glanced at the figure behind Horatio. " New girl?" he whispered.

Horatio nodded and cleared his throat. Calleigh turned around and her eyes fixed on his eyes. It was him.

" Calleigh, I would like for you to meet Tim Speedle. He's our trace expert. Tim meet Calleigh Duquense, she's our new firearms expert.

Tim shook her hand and smiled as Calleigh retained the look of surprise. This was going to be interesting.

TBC...

A/N: Let me know , like it or hated it? And I swiped Calleigh's nickname for Tim from someone, although I can't recall who. I hope you don't mind?


	2. Chapter 2

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Chapter 2

Calleigh held on to Tim's hand a little too long and Horatio watched as their attraction permeated through them. He cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. If he didn't know any better, he could say that these two were dating.

" Calleigh, you know Tim?"Horatio asked . He distinctly remembered Calleigh saying that she had never been to Miami.

" I met him last night, at a club," Calleigh returned. She was embarrassed that her supervisor had to see her weakness for a man she had just met less than twenty four hours ago.

" Alright, but I don't need to tell you how important it is to keep your personal lives away from the lab," Horatio replied with a slight smile. He wasn't going to punish them for a random meeting.

" Understood, Horatio," Calleigh replied as she dropped her head. She felt as if she was back in her younger years and being reprimanded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Tim smirked at her , finding it amusing that she was taking this personally. Then without notice, all of their cell phones rang simultaneously. It was a call out.

" It begins," Tim said as he glanced at his cell phone. " I'll get Eric and meet you at the scene, H."

" Alright , Speed. Calleigh , you'll be riding with me. Your kit is over on the desk, it should be stocked with everything that you'll need on the scene."

" Ok, Horatio," Calleigh said as she walked over to grab the kit. Her confidence was returning and was ready to take on whatever Miami had to offer.

CD

Driving up to the scene, Calleigh saw as the yellow crime scene tape had already been put up, holding the onlookers at bay. The scene was already crowed with patrol officers and the arrival of the media was adding to the claustrophobia. Calleigh got out of the Hummer and followed Horatio to the spot where the body was lying, instantly noticing the spent shells and the large blood pool.

Horatio stood next to her and greeted the ME.

" Alexx, what do we have?"

" A mess. There are several entrance wounds , starting from the head , and stopping at the torso.I can surmise that cause of death was exsanguination due to projectiles, but I can give you more after post. Also there is signs of a struggle, clothes are torn and there are defensive wounds on her forearms," Alexx reported as she canvassed the body.

" Anything you find, Alexx give it to Speed," Horatio said as he glanced at Calleigh. She had continued to stare at the body. " Calleigh, are you ok?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I see shell casings, you mind if I go and pick them up?" Calleigh replied as she opened her case. She picked out a pair of latex gloves and snapped them on.

" You might want to look for bullets while you are at it, there are at least four through and throughs," Alexx said as she stood. " By the way, I think you missed me this morning, I'm Alexx Woods, MD."

" Calleigh Duquense, firearms," Calleigh returned as she took the ME's hand.

" Are you any good?" Alexx asked in a light tone.

"We'll just have to see won't we?" Calleigh said with a smile, her southern charm seeping through.

" Alright, Calleigh, are you okay to process this?" Horatio asked as he watched the other part of the team saunter to the scene.

" Sure, I love a challenge."

" Eric and Speed will be here if you need any help. Alexx,..."

_Eric? This can't be real,_ Calleigh thought as she immediately recognized the Latino from the club.

" Page you if I find anything," Alexx finished as she signed the paperwork for the body haulers.

" Right. Good work Alexx," Horatio said as put on his sunglasses and walked back to his Hummer.

Calleigh stared at the duo as they walked up to the scene. Tim had a camera wrapped around his neck and was already gloved. He gave her a smirk as he went about taking pictures. Calleigh couldn't help but feel light headed as she remembered their embrace the previous night._ Focus, Calleigh. You are at work now, _she thought to herself. She shook it off and began to pick up the spent shell casings and placing them in an evidence envelope. After finishing that task, she got out her mag light and went on a search for the missing bullets.

It took her almost two hours to round up the bullets and when she was finished she stood by as Eric and Tim finished their work. She watched him as he collected evidence carefully, paying attention to the precise way he handled the tools. She didn't hear Eric when he walked up behind her, causing her to drop her kit.

" Hi, Calleigh."

" Don't do that! Never sneak up on a southern woman, you may find yourself with a hand print on your face," Calleigh informed as she bent to pick up the kit.

" Sorry. So we meet again?" Eric asked as he bent to help her.

" We indeed do. So you are the underwater recovery guy Liv talked about?"

" Yeah," Eric returned sheepishly. "She called me and told me to meet her at the club, she had someone she wanted me to meet. I'm in a relationship, so I brought Speed. It seems like you two hit it off pretty good."

" Well, I'm not really looking for anyone right now, but I did have fun," Calleigh said quickly. Instantly, she knew that she had made a huge mistake and she tried to counter it, " I mean I like him, but I just got out of a relationship."

" Speed's not you average guy. He won't do anything to hurt you, if that's what you are afraid of," Eric said as he glanced to Tim. " He's one of a kind, ya know?"

" You two got something going on?" Calleigh asked with a devilish smirk.

" Not on your life! He's just my best friend and he's been going through a little of a rough patch. He was so happy after he met you last night. I haven't seen him like that in a long time."

" Really?"

" Yeah. So what I am asking you do is give him a chance. It might not be as bad as you think it is," Eric finished as Tim walked over.

" You guys finished shooting the breeze, or can we get back to the lab?"

" So, hostile," Calleigh said with a playful smile. She had taken in everything that Eric had said and was giving it consideration. She would definitely give Tim Speedle a try.

CD

" So how was your first day at the lab?" Olivia asked over the phone. Calleigh had just gotten home when she heard the phone ringing. The day had progressed fairly well for her but she was tired.

" Olivia, I just got in, can I call you back?" Calleigh asked as she exhaled andput her bag down.

" Sure , but first you have to tell me about your first day. You meet any new people?"

" Yeah, I met the ME, the underwater recovery guy ,and the trace expert, who just so happens to be the guy I was making out with last night.," Calleigh replied with a heavy tone.

" Oh," Olivia said sheepishly. She had been caught.

" Yeah, oh. Olivia, I said that I didn't want to be hooked up with anyone , and you go and pull this stunt."

" I just wanted to see you happy, Cal. You can't swear off men just because of one sorry excuse for one. You deserve happiness."

Calleigh sighed . She knew her friend was right. After Max, Calleigh didn't put any trust in men. But meeting Tim had drastically altered her view. In one night, he had instilled in her the trust that she had lost.

" I know, Liv,but you could've come to me."

" And have you go ballistic on me? No thanks. So did you and Tim talk any?"

" Yeah we talked. Mainly about the trajectory of the bullets that ended a person's life." Calleigh said with sarcasm.

"Calleigh,..."

" We were at work, Olivia. I didn't think it would be appropriate to discuss a date over the autopsy slab," Calleigh said as she heard the other line click. " Liv, hold on I have another call."

" I'll call you back, Cal. It might be him," Olivia giggled.

" It's probably daddy . Call me later." Calleigh said as she switched over the line. " Hello?"

" Calleigh?"

She knew who it was just by hearing his voice. She felt shudders run through her body as she slipped off her holster.

" Hi, Tim. What can I do for you?"

" Um , you gave me your number last night, and I thought that I would use it. Are you busy?"

" No. Just getting comfortable."

" I can call back..."

" No, it's okay Tim. I'm fine," Calleigh said as she walked into her living room. She sat on her couch and took off her boots, then pulled her legs under her.

" So how did you like your first day?"

" It was great. I've always liked guns so the work was a walk in the park."

" Your joking right?" Tim said surprised. Usually, first timers ran screaming from the lab.

" No, it was actually kind of fun."

" You are weird. I hope that our initial meeting didn't set you at odds. I would've told you what I did for a living , but we were kind of on another topic."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made her heart swell. Never had she met a man who could do this to her.

" I was fine, Tim. A little taken aback, but fine. So what are you doing tonight?" she asked with a slight grin on her face. She was hoping that he would want to go out.

" Nothing. That's actually what I was calling about. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out. If you are not too tired that is."

" I would like that a lot, Tim. Can you give me an hour?"

" Sure," Tim said a little too eagerly. Calleigh picked up on it and smiled. She almost couldn't contain her giggles.

" I'm at 112 South Saunders Blvd. You should see a yellow jeep in the drive."

" See you in an hour, Calleigh."

" I'll be waiting," Calleigh returned as she hung up the phone. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought of being alone with him.

TBC...

A/N: This is truly something new for me, so please forgive me if I start to bore you :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Chapter 3

The door bell had rung three times before Calleigh opened it to see Tim standing there with a slightly irritated look on his face. She dropped her head as she gestured for him to come in, feeling the heat come to her face.

" Tim, I am so sorry. I was in the bathroom," Calleigh said as she closed the door behind him. She watched him as he walked down the hall and into the living room, feeling the electrifying presence that he carried with him.

" It's ok, Calleigh. I wasn't really out there for a long time. So , this is your place?" Tim asked as he looked around . He was impressed with her style of decor , leather couch and hard wood floors, with minimal lighting. He definitely thought that she would've had something with a down home feel. She was southern after all. But he liked the simplicity of it.

" Yeah, this is home. It's a little too artsy for me . Olivia decorated, but I like it. So what do you have in store for us tonight?"

" Well I thought that we would go for dinner then see where that takes us," Tim said as he took in the black pants and shirt that she wore The shirt was buttoned half way, exposing areas that were usually left to the imagination. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail that swayed with every turn of her head. Again , simple but effective.

" Am I dressed okay?"

" You are... stunning. You could wear a paper bag and still be a knock out," Tim said candidly. He smiled at the brief image that ran through his mind.

" No dirty thoughts , Speedle."

" What? I was just admiring your attire..."

"Right, let's go before we ruin this." Calleigh said as she grabbed her bag. She couldn't help but smile at his thoughts of her.

" There's no way this night can be ruined," Tim said as he followed her out of the door. Calleigh opened the door and let him pass through , smelling the slight aroma of his cologne. She closed her eyes and concentrated on not passing out. When she opened them, she saw him standing by a bright yellow motorcycle. It was pristine and she could tell that he spent a lot of time with it. He picked up his helmet and then produced another one.

" I checked the weather in hell, it's snowing," Tim said smirking as he handed her the helmet.

Calleigh shook her head and put a hand out, " I don't ride motorcycles."

" What's the big idea? It's just transportation with two wheels instead of four. I won't let anything happen to you. C'mon Calleigh , it'll be fun." Tim said as he pushed the helmet towards her again. Calleigh thought about it for a moment, and to her surprise relented. She grabbed the helmet roughly and shook her head._ What has this man done to me?_ she thought to herself.

" I'm trusting you with my life. Don't do anything stupid," Calleigh said in her strongest southern drawl.

" You are in good hands, Ms. Duquense. Can you get on okay?"

" I think I can figure it out, Tim," she replied irritably. There was no way in the world that she would've ever gotten on one of those beastly machines, but something inside of her trusted him. She waited until he got on and started the bike then she slipped behind him. She inched up closer to his back, feeling her senses tumbling over themselves. She then threw her arms around his chest, squeezing hard. Tim gently loosed her arms and slid them down around his waist. He was positively giddy at having her this close to him.

" Ready?" Tim shouted over the loud engine. He glanced back, feeling her grip tighten around him. She shook her head as she braced against his back. _What am I thinking,_ Calleigh asked herself.

Tim backed the bike out of the driveway then pointed it towards the bright lights of Miami. As he screamed through the night , he could faintly hear Calleigh screaming from behind him.

CD

Olivia smiled at the thought of her friend finally going out on a date with someone. She had been there when Calleigh had broken it off with Max ,and it hadn't been pretty. As she remembered, the smile disappeared. Maxwell Stratton was a scary customer. She had often asked Calleigh why she got involved with him, but Calleigh could never give her a straight answer. Only when she had enough of Max, did Calleigh tell Olivia the horrors she went through with him. Olivia pulled the afghan over her arms as she sat on the couch, to warm herself. Whenever she thought about what happened, she got shivers.

_Flashback_

_" Calleigh, open the door. He's not here," Olivia said as she pounded on the door to the bathroom . She had come to visit Calleigh before returning back to Miami ,and she walked in on Max hitting Calleigh and grabbed a vase, smashing it against his skull. He left shortly afterwards, mumbling incoherently. " He's gone, honey. He's not going to come back."_

_There was silence as Calleigh slightly opened the door, exposing a very black eye. Olivia , took in a ragged breath and felt a tear come to her eyes. For as long as she knew Calleigh, she had always had a rough life. _

_" Oh, Cal."_

_Calleigh opened the door fully and let the tears fall down her bruised face. She felt weak and embarrassed. At work, she was this tough as nails detective , but at home she couldn't defend herself against him. Olivia looked at her though sad eyes and put her hand up to wipe the tears away, seeing Calleigh flinch._

_" Cal, it's going to be ok. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll see to that," Olivia said as she went to the sink to retrieve a wash cloth. She sat on the floor with Calleigh and wiped away the blood. Calleigh sat silently, letting the tears speak for her. " Tomorrow, I'll go to the court house and see if I can get someone on Max.. He has no right to do this to you."_

_" No, Olivia, I can't get you involved. This is my mess..."_

_" I'm involved. There's nothing he can do to me, that hasn't been done before. I am a lawyer, remember?" Olivia said lightly._

_Calleigh smiled and grabbed her hand, " Thanks, Liv. For everything."_

_" That's what friends are for, Cal. I'll always be there for you..."_

_Present_

Olivia shivered again as the memories of the past left her. She had put herself out on the line for Calleigh, but she didn't care. Calleigh was her best friend and she had been there through her rough times as well. She continued to watch the television, thinking to give Calleigh a ring on her cell phone, instead she dialed the number to her house. Hearing the machine pick up, she smiled devilishly at herself and said, " I see you're out . Don't do what I wouldn't do. Wait, scratch that, go for it! Give me a call when..." The lights and the phone had went out, surprising Olivia. She got up from the couch to look outside to see if anyone else lights had gone out. When she saw that they hadn't, she sighed to herself and went up stairs to look at the fuse box._ I've got to get the super to look at the wiring in this place,_ she thought as she felt her way upstairs.

Getting to the top of the stairs she cursed when she bumped into the wall. She had left the flashlight in the drawer in the kitchen. She put her hands out in front of her as she continued to walk down the hall to her bedroom. As she got to her door , she heard the floor creak. She stood still for a moment, listening for another sound. Shrugging, she started to turn the knob. All of a sudden, she felt rough hands over her mouth as his body pushed against hers forcing her into the room. He threw her on the floor and slammed the door. She would not escape.

CD

" Dinner was great, Tim. Honestly." Calleigh said as she walked out of the restaurant . She had a smile on her face and her eyes twinkled. She couldn't remember the last time she had this muchfun with a man.

" I still think that the meal should've been free. The waiter almost drowned you in wine, for Pete's sake." Tim returned with a scowl on his face.

" He said he was sorry. I'm glad that I wore black. Wine stains are murder on a white pair of pants."

" Are you ready for the next part of the evening?" Tim asked as he took her into his arms. He had never felt like this with anyone. It was like there were no pretenses with Calleigh. He wanted to be with her for as long as he could.

Calleigh looked at her watch and tried to stifle a yawn, " There's more? I thought dinner was eventful enough."

" Ha ha, very funny. I have to redeem myself. And stop looking at your watch, it's only 10:00. If I can recall, you were out later last night," Tim said as he moved to kiss her.

" You have been perfect. There's nothing more that you have to do," Calleigh said as she inched her lips closer to his. They connected in a passionate kiss and Calleigh grasped him by the nape of his neck. She felt his arms around her waist then cradling her back. She didn't want this to end.

Tim pulled away gently from her and looked into her eyes getting the signal he wanted. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bike.

" Where are we going?"

" You'll see. Get on." Tim said as he put on his helmet. Calleigh was about to do the same thing when she saw a tall brunette walking over to them with a fierce look in her eyes.

" Hey Tim!" the woman said as she stood by the bike. She glanced at Calleigh and rolled her eyes.

Tim looked up and sighed. This could not be happening to him. Not now. He took his helmet off and sat it on the bike. Calleigh stood by and watched intently.

" I thought you said you were sick? You look healthy to me. Who is she?"

" Pam, I said that we were finished. Can't you catch a hint?"

" So you called me to tell me that we were through? I'm sorry , but_ I'm sick_ sounds nothing like _we are through._"

Calleigh shook her head and put the helmet down. She knew that this was too good to be true. No matter what she had felt for Tim, he had been like the rest of them. Tim noticed her and reached for her hand. She snatched it back and started to walk away.

" Calleigh, wait. I can explain."

" No, Tim. You don't have to explain to me. We just met ,remember?"

"Calleigh..."

" Why don't you give her a ride on your bike? I'm finished with this," Calleigh with tears in her voice as she walked away pulling out her cell phone.

"Calleigh!"

" Lose my number Tim," Calleigh called back as she put her phone to her ear. She would call a cab and go home. Her trust in men had dwindled back to nothing.

TBC...

A/N: I think it's about time I shook things up a bit... :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Chapter 4

_A month later_

Calleigh woke up with no problem, walking to the shower thinking about what happened. Everything had been going so well until she found out that he had a girlfriend. She had come home alone that night wondering if she had made the right decision going out with him. The entire cab ride back, he had called her cell phone. She finally got tired of it and powered it off. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

After getting dressed, Calleigh dialed Olivia's number again to blast her out. She hadn't heard from her since that night before going out and it was starting to worry her. She waited for her to pick up, getting her answering machine, again.

" Hey Liv, why don't you give me a call? I haven't heard from you in a month. I'm sorry for the message I left. I was angry. Call me," Calleigh said. She put the phone down on the hook. She was concerned about Olivia's lack of communication. That never happened. She continued to think about Olivia as she poured her cup of coffee. Then her mind switched to Tim. She had not said a word to him since that night and he hadn't called her. She was still pissed at him that he would do this to her, but she missed him. She thought that they had something special, but she was mistaken.

_" Everyone's allowed to be wrong once in their lives"_ she remembered him saying.

_I'll never get this right,_ she said to herself as she sipped the last of her coffee. She then grabbed her keys and left for the lab, her heart breaking at the very thought of what transpired. She arrived at the lab seeing the yellow Ducati parked in it's place. Today would be hard. Her mind went to the kiss that they shared that night. She shook it off as she opened the doors. It was over, there was no going back.

She walked through the lobby with her head down, hoping not to bump into anyone. She almost made it to the elevators before she heard her name.

" Calleigh!"

She turned around to see Delko trotting to catch up with her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

" Yes, Eric."

" What happened to you guys? One minute you can't keep your hands to yourselves the next , I'm staring at a shell of a man." Eric asked. Since that night, Tim hadn't spoken to his best friend.

" He didn't tell you? Maybe , he was just embarrassed that he got caught," Calleigh replied as she touched the down button on the elevator.

" Tell me what? He hasn't said two words to me in a month."

" His girlfriend came after him while we were coming from dinner. She said that he had lied to her about his intentions. I can't be with someone who isn't truthful, Eric."

" What are you talking about? Speed doesn't have a girlfriend."

" Tell that to Pam. I think that's her name." Calleigh said looking up. She didn't want to talk about this now.

" Pam? It's been over for almost a year. She is always following him around doing things like that."

" Right . Then why didn't he tell me the truth?" Calleigh said as she felt tears in her eyes.

" Because you wouldn't let me," a voice said from behind them. It was Tim. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. It tore her to her soul to see him like that. She steeled herself against what she was feeling and exhaled.

" You could've told me that you had this problem. Why wouldn't you?"

" I had just met you, Calleigh. I didn't want to turn you off with my problems. Besides, I couldn't think about Pam. I'm in love with you." Tim said softly. Eric stood back with a slight smile on his face.

" You just met me a month ago, Tim. How can you love me?" Calleigh said truly awed by his admission. But she couldn't deny it. As pissed as she was she couldn't deny the same feelings that welled up in her. She loved him as well, but she had been through too much to let her feelings make decisions for her.

" I can't explain it Calleigh. But I love you. I have loved you since the night at the club, and I will continue to love you even though you are upset at me."

The door to the elevator swished open and Calleigh stepped in. All she wanted in life was someone who truly loved her, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he had lied.

" It's going to take a lot more than that, Tim," Calleigh said as the door closed. Once she was alone, she let the tears fall. How could she stare true love in the face and deny it? She thought to press the button back up to the lobby, but she just stood there, staring into space. There was nothing that she could do now, the damage had been done. Up in the lobby, Tim kicked the elevator in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to have Calleigh back in his life, but he knew that it was going to be an up hill battle. He turned to Eric, anger boiling under the surface. If he had just ignored his request to go to the club that night, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Howver, he would've never met Calleigh in the manner that he did.

" You know this is all your fault."

" Really? I thought that this was the woman that you were going to marry?" Eric said as they started walking to the trace lab.

" She is, she just doesn't know it yet. I've got to find a way to get back on her good side," Tim said frowning. There had to be something that he could do.

" Well, good luck Romeo. See ya later," Eric said as he turned to go into the DNA lab. No matter what, they still had work to do.

" Yeah, later," Tim said as he continued to devise a way to Calleigh's heart. He had to have her in his life, if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Calleigh pointed the gun at the target and aimed. This was her therapy. She could take out her frustrations on the target instead of the people or circumstances that bothered her. She felt in control when she had a gun in her hand, it was the only thing that was constant in her life, and it rarely broke her heart into a million pieces. She thought about Tim as she emptied the clip on to the target that had seen better days. _Why wouldn't he tell the truth? Why hide who he was,_ Calleigh thought as she put the gun down. She took a deep breath and slipped off the safety glasses and the headphones. _It shouldn't matter, he loves you, you idiot,_ Calleigh continued. She had to talk to Olivia, she was the only one who could help her through this. 

As she flipped her phone up, she heard the familiar ring. Looking at the caller id , she saw that a call out had been made. In an instant the doors to the firing range burst open. Eric walked in with a distraught look on his face.

" Eric, what's going on? What's the matter?" Calleigh asked.

" We got a call out..."

" I was getting ready to answer when you barged in. What is it?"

" Calleigh,..."

" Eric, it is a simple question. God, sometimes I swear..." Calleigh said as she hit the button on her phone.

" It's at Olivia's." Eric replied simply. He watched herfor her reaction. He had known from Olivia that they were the best of friends.

" No,... That can't be right..." Calleigh said as she tried to ward off the tears that were forming in her eyes.

" When's the last time you saw or talked to her?"

" This can't be happening..."

" Calleigh, when is the last time you talked to her?" Eric asked againas he approached her.

" I've got to go to her," Calleigh continued as she put her gun in the holster. She walked quickly past Eric out of the double doors. Eric turned to follow.

" Calleigh! We need to wait for Horatio," Eric called out to her as she disappeared up the stair well.

Eric cursed as he pulled out his cell phone, dialing Tim's number.

" Speed, we need to get to that call out. Calleigh's on her way there." Eric said simply. This wasn't going to be good for any of them.

CD

Calleigh pulled up to the apartment building and slammed on the breaks, bringing the hulking Hummer to a stand still. Around the perimeter of the yard, the yellow crime scene tape was already up. She glanced over to the coroner's van and felt the huge tears roll down her eyes. She quickly wiped them off so that no one would see them. As she ducked under the tape, she saw the door to the apartment ajar. Taking several deep breaths, she walked ahead inside. The stench of decomposition assaulted her nostrils as she was stopped by a patrol officer and asked to sign in. She dug into her pocket and produced a pair of latex gloves that she had stuck in there on a whim and began to breath through her mouth. The popping of the flash from the camera startled her and she snapped the gloves on then proceeded to the living room.

Calleigh took in a jagged breath when she saw her. She was lying, naked in an awkward position in a pool of her own dried blood and there were visible signs of a struggle. Her long brown hair covered her eyes that were staring into nothingness and her skin had taken on a foul brownish color. Calleigh saw as Alexx knelt to the body and began her analysis. Alexx looked up to see Calleigh staring at the poor soul that lain on the floor.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

" What happened to her , Alexx?" Calleigh asked as the tears threatened to come back.

" Well from what I can see, COD was exsanguination due to puncture marks on the chest. The crazy thing is that there's petechia hemorrhaging around her eyes and I can see some ecchymosis around her neck, but no ligature marks. There's also a GSW to the frontal lobe of the skull."

" So what you are saying is that she was stabbed , shot beaten and suffocated?" Calleigh said as she got in control of her emotions.

" She was tortured, Calleigh. Poor girl suffered for a long time. There's a blood trail leading from upstairs to in here."

" She was killed upstairs?"

" That's for you to find out," Alexx said as she continued to go over the body.

Calleigh nodded and knelt down," You said GSW, is there a bullet?"

" I don't see an exit wound, so I'm guessing that it is still in the skull. When I find it, I'll give it to you."

Calleigh reached out a hand to move the stray hairs from her face. She had to be sure that this was her.

" Calleigh, do you know her?" Alexx said as she noticed Calleigh's demeanor.

" She was my best friend. Her name's Olivia Bradshaw. She was a defense lawyer with a high powered law firm here in Miami. Any chance of knowing how long she's been here?"

" The decomp smell say three weeks, but the blood pool has completely dried and the maggots are gone. Rigor mortis has passed and the skin has started to deteriorate. A month, tops."

_A month?_ Calleigh thought to herself. Had she been too wrapped up in her own woes not to have come by her best friend's house?

" Do you know who found her?" Calleigh said as she stood up.

" The super. He says that he was coming to fix an electrical problem. He stated that the smell caught him at the door and he immediately called the police."

" Then we are going to have to talk to him," A voice said from the door way.

" Horatio," Alexx said as she turned the body over. She knew that she was going to have to repeat her findings.

Horatio acknowledged Alexx then turned his attention to Calleigh. Eric and Tim had come in behind him and now flanked him. Calleigh glanced at Tim, seeing concern in his eyes.

" Calleigh, you know the victim?"

" Yes, Horatio. She is... was my best friend." Calleigh said almost softly.

" I can't let you work this case. It would be a conflict of interest," Horatio said gently.

" Horatio, please , let me work this. I've got to ..."

" Calleigh , maybe you need to go home. Take a day to rest," Tim said as he moved forward.

Calleigh shot him a look and then ignored him. She focused her attention to Olivia then back to Horatio. Deep inside she knew that she shouldn't be here, but she had to know who did this to her.

" Horatio, I'm pleading with you. Let me work it. If it gets to be too much, I'll back off," Calleigh said strongly. She saw as Horatio considered it then nodded.

" Okay, I'll let you work it, but I am putting Speed with you. If there's any problems , I want him to take the lead on the investigation. Understood?"

Calleigh nodded and held her peace. If she wanted to get down to the bottom of this, she was going to have to reign in her emotions.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Chapter 5

" Find any fingerprints ,Delko?" Tim asked as he took pictures of the bed. They had both left Calleigh downstairs with Alexx and started to process the scene where it was thought to had begun, Olivia's own bedroom.

Eric sighed heavily and looked up from the vanity to the long streak of brown that covered the cream carpet amongst the destruction that encased the entire room. Not long ago , he had enjoyed a relationship with Olivia, now he was here under a different set of circumstances.

" I got a bunch on this vanity, some partials. But I'm willing to bet that they are all hers," Eric returned.

" Well she put up a fight, judging by the state of this place. I found some hairs on the pillow. Could be hers or the assailants, but a quick trip to the trace department will solve that mystery."

Eric continued to lift the fingerprints off of the vanity then moved on to another surface. When he was finished with the bedroom, he had hundreds of prints. He looked to Tim who was bending down to pick up something under the bed.

" Speed, what do you have there?"Eric said as he closed his kit. This was actually harder on him than he thought it would be.

" I think I may have found the murder weapon," Tim said as he pulled a gun from under the bed." And it has a gift for us."

" Is that what I think it is?" Eric said peering at the gun.

" Well there's only one way to find out," Tim said as he went inside his kit and produced a swab and two vials. He gently brushed the swab against the gun then applied the nihydrin. In seconds, the tip of the swab turned a bright pink color. " It's blood. I'll take a swab for DNA. Can you call Calleigh up, Delko?"

Eric nodded then went to retrieve Calleigh. She walked in the room, mindful to avoid the bloodstain on the carpet.

" What do you have, Speed?" Calleigh asked monotone. Any trace of happiness was long gone from her.

" The possible murder weapon," Tim said as he produced the gun.

Calleigh took the gun in her gloved hand, almost repulsed at its mere existence. Despite what she was feeling, Calleigh identified the gun, " It's a 357 Magnum . Big gun. When I get the bullet I can do a comparison. I'll check for the last known owner."

" Calleigh , are you sure that you're okay to do this?" Tim asked as he stood up. He desperately wanted to reach out to her to comfort her, but he knew his boundaries for the moment.

" I'm fine. I'll see you at the lab. I'm going to go on over with Alexx. I'll be in firearms if you need me."

" Okay, Calleigh. Call me if you find anything at the autopsy," Tim said as he gazed into her eyes. The endless void that he saw there was almost more than he could bear.

"Will do, Tim," Calleigh said as she turned to walk out of the room. The pain of her lost would be more than what anyone would see.

CD

" Hey Alexx," Calleigh said as she strode through the doors of the morgue. After she had gotten back to the lab, Calleigh went directly to firearms and started with the gun. The analysis had yielded nothing. It was almost as if the gun simply appeared out of nowhere. Frustrated, Calleigh decided to go down to the morgue. Hopefully, Alexx would have something.

" Hi, Calleigh. I was just finishing up on her," Alexx replied sympathetically.

" Was it as bad as it looked?" Calleigh returned as she glanced at her friend. She tried in vain to picture her as she was, not how she looked now.

" Worse. The ecchymosis that I saw wasn't from a broken neck, her windpipe was crushed. One solid blow. Also, I found fibers to whatever was used to strangle her, and a bonus. Skin cells ,from under her fingernails."

" That's great, Alexx. But won't they be too degraded to process?"

" No. It was found intact. There is also something else..."

Calleigh looked up and saw what she didn't want to see in Alexx's face. She closed her eyes and felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyelids, " She was raped?"

" Yes. Found semen inside of her as well as tears at 6 and 9. She was sodomized as well. Sick bastard wasn't satisfied at the beating he gave her."

" God , who would do this to her?" Calleigh said gently wiping a single tear from her eye.

" I don't know, honey, but we definitely need to catch this animal before he does something like this again," Alexx said handing her an envelope. " Here's the bullet I promised you."

" Thanks, Alexx."

Calleigh took the envelope and turned to walk out of the morgue. Alexx watched her, debating on whether to step in on her Timmy's business. Sighing she called, " Calleigh, wait. You got a minute?"

" Yeah, sure."

" I wanted to talk to you about something," Alexx said as she took off the gloves. She gently covered Olivia with the sheet and stepped away from the slab. " I know that this is hard for you, but can't you try and forgive Tim?"

" Alexx..." Calleigh said as she turned to walk out again.

" Wait ,Calleigh. Really, Tim is head over heels for you. You're all he can talk about. I've never seen his face light up the way it does when he even thinks about you. You are good for him, and I'm sure that he would be good for you. He is a wonderful shoulder to cry on and he truly loves you."

Calleigh dropped her head , trying to hide the desperation that was in her eyes. She knew what Alexx spoke was the truth , but her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to accept it. He had lied. If he could lie , then he was capable of anything else.

" I can't deal with this right now, Alexx. I have to find out who did this to Olivia," she replied, steeling herself.

" All I am saying is, don't shut him out. He may be the very one who can help you deal."

" Okay, Alexx. Consider your advice taken," Calleigh returned with a small smile on her face. She thanked God for her small family at CSI.

" Anytime, honey. Call me if you need anything."

" I will, Alexx, and thank you." Calleigh said as she turned to walk through the door. Heading to the firearms lab, she took to heart what Alexx had said. But there was no time for that, she had to find her best friend's killer, and fast.

* * *

As night settled on the city, Tim strode through the doors of the CSI lab with his hands full of evidence envelopes. They had spent the better part of the day collecting evidence from the living room downstairs, and now he was looking at being at the trace lab well into sunrise. He placed his kit down by his desk and grabbed the headphones. He would need to remain focused to complete this enormous task. Settling down at a seat next to the microscopes, his mind flashed onto Calleigh. He knew that she was down in firearms, working late as well trying to substitute her pain. Something rose inside of him when he thought back to the scene and the look of despair that hung on her face. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and shield her from this, but he knew that he had to knock down some walls to get to her heart again. He exhaled loudly then began logging in the evidence as the music started to flow through the headphones. Usually he would have some up beat song blasting, but he decided that he would fare better with something mellow. 

_We might kiss when we are alone_

_Nobody's watching when I take you home_

_We might make out _

_when nobody's there_

_it's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate..._

He was hitting his stride as he finished cataloging the evidence in, and then he started immediately on the evidence. When he turned around to face the microscopes, he saw Calleigh standing there, causing him to slightly jump.

" Did I scare you?" Calleigh asked as she folded her arms across her chest. A brief smile played on her lips.

" Well, you did sneak up on me," Tim said as he took off the head phones. " Is there anything I can do for you?"

" I was sitting at the firing range and thinking about Olivia. She was always wanting me to find someone who could love me. She always wanted to see me happy. Now , she's dead and I can't help but think that it was all my fault."

Tim moved to get closer to her and exhaled. He hated to see this woman upset, it always shook him to the core.

" Calleigh, this is not your fault. Whoever did this, is an maniac, and we will catch him."

" It looked too personal to be a random, Tim. Maybe it was someone in our past," Calleigh said as she turned away from him. It felt good to talk to someone about this, but at the same time, she didn't want to let her guard down.

"Or her past. Horatio is looking into her cases to see if she had some enemies that wanted her out of the picture. Calleigh, everything is going to be okay," Tim said as he turned her back around to face him. Grief swam in her eyes and he couldn't help his longing to comfort her. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, wiping her tear drops as they fell. " I want you to hear me out, Cal. I love you and I am going to do everything in my power to find whoever did this . I don't want you to worry about it."

He inched his face closer to hers, feeling the need to kiss her. Calleigh advanced as well, being lured by his promises and the warmness of his eyes. She felt the familiar trust that she had in him, rise inside of her. At the last moment, Calleigh pulled away, inciting frustration from Tim.

" Why won't you let me love you?"Tim asked as he held his hand out to her.

" I'm scared, Tim. I've lived in fear for so long , I don't know how to trust any more."

"I'll never hurt you, Calleigh. I can't, I love you too much," he replied as he moved behind her. He could feel her conflict as it surrounded her, confusing her.

" All men hurt at one time or another. If it is a smack in the face or a lie. It all amounts to hurt, and I just can't take it anymore."

Tim put his arms around her from behind and bent his head to whisper in her ear, " Calleigh, I would die before I put you through any pain. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Can't you see that I love you? How many times do you have to hear it to believe me?"

Calleigh turned to face him, seeing the sincerity in his expression, and her heart melted. There was no way that she could deny the feelings she had for him any longer. She took him in a passionate embrace, pushing him against the table. Her strong emotions, fueled by her grief overpowered her and she kissed him greedily. Tim reciprocated placing his hands on her face. After a moment, Tim pulled away, gasping for breath. Calleigh glanced at him, feeling the lust rise in her. She had to get away from this lab, from this case. She had to feel his love. She took him by the hand, and led him to the garage. Silently, she unlocked the doors and got in.

The ride to her apartment was quiet, yet filled with electricity. As she pulled in to her driveway, she looked at Tim. He was staring at her as if she was going to disappear.

" What, is it Tim?" Calleigh said , fearing that she was moving too fast.

"I just want to know if this is real. Are you really going to let me into your life?"

" Tim, I need you more than anything right at this moment. I want you to show me that you love me." Calleigh said as she leaned over to kiss him. The need to get into the house was more prevalent now than ever. Calleigh unlocked the door to her apartment quickly then slammed it . They made their way to the bedroom, neither of them speaking. As he laid her gently on the bed, he remained focused on her, her sparkling green eyes luring him into the throes of passion. As he continued to grant her the attention that she had desperately been missing, Calleigh let the pain of the past drift out on the moans of pleasure that echoed through out the bedroom. Tomorrow would be a new day.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The MisEducation of Calleigh Duquense

Chapter 6

Calleigh awoke next to Tim the next morning, with a sense of relief. Never had it felt so good to release what she had pent up inside of her. She watched him sleep, taking in his dark features and his chest as it rose and fell with every breath. Who was she kidding? She would love this man until the end of time.

She got up quietly , trying not to disturb him, and put on her robe that was lying on her chair. Their clothes were scattered through out the room and she spied the blue lab coats at the door. As she picked them up , she relived the moment his hands took off her lab coat. She closed her eyes and put his next to her face, smelling his essence within the fibers.

" Hey ,you. What are you doing out of bed?" Tim said as he sat up. Calleigh almost lost her breath as she saw his bare chest . She smiled as she gently put the lab coats on the chair, and returned to him.

" We have to get back to the lab. It's almost six thirty. Sleep good?" Calleigh asked as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

" Like a baby. You?"

" Better than I have ever before. I have you to thank for that."

" I aim to please," he said with a smile as he pulled her hair behind her ear. " Are you feeling okay?"

" I just want to find this person and put this behind me. I can't help think that it is someone from our past ,Tim. I don't know what I would do if she died because of me," Calleigh said staring at her bed.

" This was a random act of brutality, Cal. It has nothing to do with you."

" Maybe you're right, Tim. Maybe I'm making too much of this. But I've experienced this before..." Calleigh said before she realized what she was saying. She didn't want to open up old wounds to him, not this early in their relationship.

" Wait, what do you mean you've experienced this before?" Tim asked . He saw the fear that briefly flashed in her eyes.

" Nothing, Tim. You want breakfast?" Calleigh replied quickly. She wanted to steer clear of this conversation.

Tim took the hint and answered, " Whatever you have. I don't really do breakfast."

" Really? Well that's the first thing that is going to change," Calleigh said as she pushed him playfully. " Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

" Thanks for notifying me about that, mom," Tim returned sarcastically.

" How about pancakes and eggs? Simple enough." Calleigh said as she tried to get up. Tim pulled her down and smiled at her.

" Fine by me. First, I want a little reminder of last night."

" We are going to be late, Yankee," Calleigh giggled.

"What's a minute or two?"

" We still have to eat breakfast," Calleigh reminded.

" Forget breakfast." Tim said as he took her into an intense kiss.

" Forgotten." Calleigh replied seductively as she turned her attention on to him. She could get used to this.

CD

" Nice to see that you graced us with your presence," Eric quipped as he saw Speed getting off the elevator. " I was concerned when I saw your bike in the parking lot and you were no where to be seen. I knew we couldn't be so lucky to get rid of you."

" Very funny, Delko. Did the DNA come back on the skin samples?" Tim asked as he glanced at Calleigh.

" Yes. CODIS matched it to an ex con, Frankie Gomez. Did ten years for rape and assault with a deadly weapon."

" So the semen matched him too?" Calleigh asked as they began walking to the layout room. What little evidence they had , was in that room waiting to be pieced together.

"That's what's stumping me. The semen didn't match the skin cells, but it matched the blood on the gun. There's no match in CODIS for either," Eric said as he flipped open the file.

" Weird. Can we talk to this Frankie Gomez?" Calleigh asked as they came to a stop at the layout doors.

" Yeah, Tripp and Horatio have already brought him in. He's in interrogation room 3. H wants us to go over the evidence we got before we question him."

Just then ,a young man walked up to Calleigh with a file folder and put it in her hand. " Um , Calleigh , this just hit this morning."

" Oh thanks Camden. I forgot that I was running the bullet in IBIS last night," Calleigh said sheepishly. It wasn't like her to just leave while she was working on something, but she need the retreat that she got. She glanced at the report and felt her knees weaken and her stomach twist in knots. Closing the file she started to walk away, but the world had turned black , and she slunk to the ground quickly.

CD

Calleigh woke feeling the panic tighten in her chest. She felt the acid that threatened to spill out of her stomach and got up quickly, searching for the nearest trash can. As she emptied her stomach, she felt a comforting hand on her back.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

Calleigh nodded her head as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She wasn't expecting to see his name on her report. She thought she left him in New Orleans. She lifted her head out of the trash can and accepted the wet paper towel from Tim. They were alone in the break room, and Calleigh couldn't be more relieved.

" I'm fine, Tim. Really. I just got a shock, is all."

"What was so shocking?"

" A name from the past. Now I know, Olivia died because of me." Calleigh said as she sat at a table. Her hands had started to tremble violently. The last she saw of Max Stratton was when he was being carted off to jail, thanks in part to Olivia.

" How can you be so sure? It's just a name."

"Tim, it's my ex boyfriend. The bullet came from his gun that he had used in a robbery in New Orleans," Calleigh remarked sullenly. She was now finding herself in a position where she had to talk about her past. Tim came to sit next to her and took her hand in his. He wanted her to know that he was there for her.

When she was finished, Tim squeezed her hand that had finally stopped trembling.

" So, this Max , he was arrested for assaulting you and not the robbery?" Tim said feeling the tremendous feeling of hatred for this man.

" Yeah, Olivia made sure that he would never hurt me again, and she ended up paying for it with her life."

" You are sure that Max had something to do with this? You know the evidence is circumstantial. He could easily say that he had consensual sex with Olivia before she died, and you know how easy it is to say that your gun had been stolen. We need to place him there with that gun. With Gomez in the picture, that could be hard."

Calleigh took all this in and steadied her thinking. The years that past since she had seen the last of Max had taught her nothing but resilience. Yes, she was initially terrified of the aspect of facing Max again, put that was pushed to the back of her mind as she pictured Olivia lying on the slab.

"We have to talk to this Gomez character," Calleigh said as she stood up.

" You , are not going anywhere near Gomez. You have a conflict of interest," Tim said as he stood up with her.

" Are you going to try and stop me?" Calleigh replied as she turned with fury in her eyes. " If he did this, which I'm sure he did, Max is going to pay." She turned and walked out the break room , heading for interrogation.

CD

" So Mr. Gomez, how do you know, Olivia West?" Horatio said as he stood at the window staring out at the beautiful day that Miami had to offer.

" Who?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He was a burly Hispanic guy that had seen many years in the Florida state penitentiary.

Horatio walked over to the table and opened up the brown folder and slid it across the slick glass table. " Does she look familiar to you? You may not recognize her, she's been dead for a month."

" I don't know her," Gomez said as he glanced at the picture and then looked away.

" You should, your DNA was found under her nails. Now do you want to try again?" Horatio asked as he smiled at the man.

Gomez fidgeted nervously and glanced at the red haired cop . He remembered the strict instructions he got from that guy at the race track. If he got into some trouble, he was to keep his mouth shut. The guy had threatened his entire family with their lives if he told the cops anything.

" I want my lawyer."

" I'm sure you do. But do us a favor and go ahead and tell me how you know Ms. West. You and her don't run in the same circles. It's like night and day." Tripp said from the corner. He let Horatio take the lead on this.

Gomez looked at him with worry in his eyes. The cops were asking all the right questions, and it was making it harder for him to keep it quiet.

" Look, I said I wanted my lawyer."

" Fine, but if you lawyer up, I'm pretty sure that he will tell you not to say anything and promise you a golden plea, which judging by the evidence, the judge will laugh you out of court. You have two choices here, Frankie. You can help us and maybe I can look at LWOP or," Horatio said pausing, " the death penalty. Florida has an excellent execution record. It's your choice."

Gomez sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. All he wanted was some extra money for his kids, and now he was looking at life in prison or the death penalty. To him, neither looked inviting. He sat there and thought about it hard. The door then opened and a beautiful blond walked in. Her green eyes sparkled with fury and her glare felt cold on him.

" I got a couple of questions for you, Frankie," Calleigh said without looking at Horatio.

" Calleigh..."

" How did Max Stratton pay you? With his platinum card or with cash?"

" What?" Gomez said horrified. Nobody was supposed to know his name.

" Max Stratton. He put you up to kill Olivia didn't you?"

" Lady, I don't know what you are talking about."

" Detective Duquense..." Horatio said sternly. " Outside."

" I want to know how much he paid you?" Calleigh said as she came up quickly on him. She was inches from him as she lashed out at him, connecting with his cheek. " She didn't deserve what happened to her."

Calleigh felt hands on her pulling her back, as the tears fell. Horatio walked out behind the uniforms , inciting stares from the rest of the staff. When she calmed down, Horatio nodded at the uniforms and they went back into the interrogation room.

" Calleigh, what do you think you are doing?"

" Horatio , he knows. Max Stratton put him up to this. If we can get to Gomez, we can nail Max."

" This is not the way we do it, Calleigh. You are letting your emotions get in the way of this investigation. What you did in there was unacceptable. You're off the case."

" Horatio, I have to do this."

" Calleigh, you are still grieving for the loss of your friend, and your anger is compromising this. If you really want to help put these guys away, walk."

" Horatio,..."

"Calleigh, it's not a request, I'm ordering you to walk. You'll be assigned another case." Horatio said perturbed. He was a stickler for investigations running smoothly. Calleigh walked by Tim with frustration. Horatio looked at her as she walked to the elevators and got on. Then he turned to Tim and said, " Speed, this is your investigation. Calleigh is to have nothing to do with this. Understood?"

Speed nodded and glanced back at Calleigh , he would talk to her later.

" So where are we, H?"

" Trying to salvage this case, Gomez lawyered up," Horatio said as he put his hands on his hips. His concern for Calleigh's well being itched at his conscience. " Let's get back in there."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Chapter 7

Defeated, Calleigh returned back to the firearms lab and sat down knowing that she had just made a very big mistake. Her outburst could've cost them the case, and she felt sick to her stomach thinking that Max would get away with this because of her. Taking off her lab coat, Calleigh stood and walked into the gun vault. She couldn't just sit and do nothing and let this eat at her. She had to move. She picked a 9mm similar to her own and popped in a clip. She grabbed her goggles and head phones and walked to the firing range. She stood shoulder width apart and steadied her gaze on the target before her. She exhaled and then pulled the trigger, feeling the anger drain out of her. After a moment , she stopped and collected herself. The door to the lab opened and she saw Alexx as she walked through the door with a smile on her face.

" What's got you in such a good mood, Alexx?" Calleigh asked , her accent strong.

" Got something from your friend. There were pieces of wood stuck in her anal cavity, whatever was used to sodomize her will have her blood on it. Find the weapon, you've found the killer."

" Alexx, I 've been put off the case. You can tell Tim , he's heading up the investigation now. I've been regulated to the sidelines for bad behavior."

" Okay," Alexx said as she turned. She stopped and faced Calleigh. Even though she still had sadness in her eyes , she had changed. " Calleigh, did you talk to Tim?"

" Yeah, but we did more than talk, if you know what I mean. Seems you are right about him." Calleigh said as she smiled brightly.

" Baby, when it comes to Timmy, I am never wrong. I'm glad you two worked things out. Well I'm off to find Timmy. Talk to you later?"

" Sure Alexx. Thanks for everything."

" No problem," Alexx returned as she walked back out the door. Calleigh sighed audibly and returned to the target. She emptied the clip and replaced the gun in the vault. There was nothing she could do here.

CD

Calleigh heard the phone ringing as she got out of the shower and she rushed to catch it. After leaving the lab, Calleigh decided to go and visit Olivia's parents. She talked to them for hours and assured them that Olivia's killers would be found and brought to justice. They hugged and kissed her and informed her that the family was coming in from Louisiana for the funeral. She was forced to tell them that the body couldn't be released until the case was solved. Tearfully, she vowed to them that this would be over with soon. Now in her home, Calleigh was feeling exhausted. Between losing Olivia and making up with Tim, she hadn't had time for herself.

" Hello?" Calleigh answered the phone as she wrapped the towel tightly around her.

Silence returned to her and she shook her head as she started to hang up. She then heard the floorboard creak behind her. Turning quickly, she saw him as he raised his hand and struck her sending her across the room. He closed the door and locked it. It was time that Calleigh Duquense was taught a lesson.

CD

" Did you see Calleigh when she left?" Tim asked Eric as he turned out the lights to the trace lab.

" No. Alexx said she talked to her shortly before noon. She said that she seemed okay."

" I want to include her so bad, but I was warned by H , not to. I think we are very close to cracking this," Tim said as he took out the keys of his bike. " Maybe the time away from this would be good for her."

" Yeah, you're right. She needs time to deal with her friend's death. Do you want to go out to get something to eat?" Eric asked as he searched for his own keys.

" Yeah, I just want to call Calleigh and check up on her."

He dialed her number and waited until he heard the rings. It rang six times before the machine picked up. He left a message and hung up the phone. He would give her a chance to breathe.

CD

Calleigh struggled to stay conscious as she felt the blood slide down the side of her face. She saw him as he put a gloved hand to her mouth and lifted her up off of the floor, leaving the towel behind her. He faced her with anger in his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth.

" I told you that you would regret what you did, Calleigh. You didn't believe me did you?" Max said as he slapped her across the face.

Calleigh remained calm and stopped struggling. She wasn't going to let him win this time. He took his hand away from her mouth and she gasped for air. He then stood apart from her to look at her. She felt filthy as he let his eyes travel up and down her body. She backed against the chair that was next to her vanity.

"Why, Max? Why did you kill her?"

" She stuck her nose where it wasn't supposed to be. If it wasn't for her, we'd still be together."

" You are delusional, Max. Olivia just put the screws to it, but it was over long before that," Calleigh said as she eyed the holster that she laid across her chair. She then returned her attention to him to make sure that he didn't notice her intentions.

" You never were bright, Calleigh. I've got a lesson for you. Olivia learned it just before I put a bullet in her head. We are going to go down that same road," Max said as he produced a small wooden stick.

Instantly, Calleigh thought about what Alexx had found earlier in the day. This was the weapon he used to violate her.

" Did you have to violate her like that, Max? What was it? You couldn't get it up to stick it to her?" Calleigh taunted.

" You know, Olivia talked too much, so I had to silence her . Can you imagine how much pain this little stick could cause with enough power behind it?"

" I believe you are going to tell me, right?" Calleigh said inching down slightly.

" You weren't this disrespectful when I had you. It's time you were taught manners," Max said swinging the stick. He connected with Calleigh's right hand and she fell to the floor clutching her hand.

He swung again and hit her on the leg. Calleigh turned over on her back and kicked him sending him across the room. Calleigh took this time to grab her gun out of the holster and point it at him as he rose. There was no fear in Calleigh's eyes and she steadied the gun as she tried to get up. She hobbled on the leg that he had hit , feeling theexcruciating pain as it shot up her hip. She was sure that he had fractured it. He advanced with the stick held high with madness written in his scowl.

" Max, don't do it. I'll shoot." Calleigh said feeling the numbing pain coming from her right hand. Her left hand shook as she lifted the gun to chest level.

" You won't . You're too pathetic to shoot. You could never do anything right. You were a stupid whore."

" Think what you want to Max, but I promise you if you come any closer, they'll be cartin' you out of here in a body bag."Calleigh warned.

" I've always had you under my thumb. You'll never get rid of me," Max replied as he rushed her. Calleigh pulled the trigger as he tackled her then she felt as the gun slipped out of her hand. She felt his blood as it gushed out of his chest. She turned over to crawl from under him, but he caught her from behind and slipped the stick under her chin. He sat on her back and applied pressure to her windpipe closing it. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she struggled to stay in control of her fear. She felt for the gun and found it, wrapping her broken hand around the handle. She used it to hit him over the head and she felt the pressure subside as he slid off of her. She coughed and tried to get up. With tears in her eyes, she wrapped herself in the towel and called the police. She kept a close eye on him as she dialed the number to make sure he wouldn't get up.

" 911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher said.

" Yes this is CSI Calleigh Duquense. I have an intruder in my house, I have subdued him and I am in need of medical assistance," Calleigh said calmly. Shehopped gingerly to the closet to grab her robe and put it on. She heard the dispatch as they routed the ambulance to her house.

" Ma'am, the ambulance is on the way. You hang in there okay?"

" Sure." Calleigh said as she sat on her bed. She was alive and Max was dead. A breath of relief escaped from her. The fear was obsolete.

TBC...

A/N: the epilogue is next...


	8. Chapter 8

The Miseducation of Calleigh Duquense

Epilogue

Calleigh stayed on the edge of the bed with the phone in her hand, staring off in the distance. His body lain on her floor , his eyes open seeing nothing. She had been through so much, yet seeing Max dead, did not give her satisfaction. Her best friend was still gone.

After a few moments, Calleigh heard the ambulance as it pulled up in front of her yard and the sounds of police crusiers as they followed behind. She heard the door downstairs open and then heard the pounding of fists on her bedroom door. Seconds passed before she saw the door open and Tim rushed in the room. She could imagine how she looked with Max's blood on her and her room in shambles. Tears came to her eyes as Tim sat next to her and took her into an embrace. She now felt safe.

" Calleigh, are you okay?" Tim asked as he pulled away from her. He saw the blood that was on her and feared the worse.

" I think my hand is broken and my leg is fractured, but I am ok," Calleigh hoarsely said as the EMTS came into the room.

" But the blood..."

"It's all his. He attacked me from behind, and I was able to get to my gun, but not before he hit me with that," Calleigh said pointing to the wooden stick that lay near Max. " It was the same weapon that he used to crush Olivia's windpipe and ..." , she said as tears rolled down her face.

" Looks like he tried to do the same to you," Tim said lifting her chin up. Nasty bruises were already starting to form.

" We need to take her," one EMT said as he walked forward. Tim glanced back and glared at him.

Calleigh put a comforting hand on his cheek and turned him to face her again, " Tim, I'm fine. I need to get to the hospital."

Tim nodded then got up and let the EMTs put Calleigh on the gurney. As they were carrying her out, Eric , Horatio and Alexx entered into the room. Alexx went to Tim and touched his arm, noticing the longing gaze he had as the EMTs struggled to get the gurney down the stairs.

" She's going to be fine , Speed. She's strong."

" I know , but this Max character , he was abusive to her, and if she had any doubts about herself, we would be looking at her on the floor instead of him," Tim said as he glanced at the body.

" She put up a helluva fight," Eric said as he surveyed the room, the vanity and the chair were toppled over and blood was everywhere. He bent down and picked up the stick. " This is what he used on Olivia. He was going to do the same thing to Calleigh."

" She wasn't going to let him win," Horatio said as he knelt down to the body. Alexx then knelt on the opposite side and began her preliminary analysis, as Tim and Eric took pictures and collected the stick as evidence. There would be no trial for Max Shatterton, but the evidence would still be collected. The nightmare was over for Calleigh.

_One year later_

Calleigh walked to the headstone with her arms full of white roses. It had been a year since Olivia had died and at times it was hard for Calleigh to come to terms with it. Olivia had been there for her when she had no one else, and she was a great listener and would tell Calleigh what she really thought. She missed the conversations they would have, and the feeling of sister hood she shared with her.

Coming to the headstone, she bent slightly with her hand on her large belly. She and Tim had married six months ago after finding out that she was two months pregnant with his child. She admitted that they moved fast, but with Tim she felt like she had met the great love of her life. She married him with no doubts and was enjoying every minute of it.

" Hey , Liv," Calleigh said as she stood back. Tim was a couple of feet behind her, watching intently. He let her have her time with her friend. " I'm sorry I haven't been in a while, but things got kind of hectic. Tim and I got married and we are having a baby. What a shock huh? Who knew that you actually knew what you were doing that night at the club?" Calleigh continued with tears in her voice. She sighed and patted her stomach. " I have you to thank for bringing us together. I just wish you were here to enjoy it with me. Some good news, it's a girl so I am naming it after you. I know you hated your middle name , but I think Sascha is a beautiful name. Sascha Marie Speedle, has a good ring to it doesn't it? I'm due anytime now, and it has been a bumpy ride." Calleigh said softly.

Tim walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Calleigh's shoulders. She smiled and placed a hand on his forearm. There was nothing better than being this man's wife.

" You okay?" he said softly into her ear.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to thank her for bringing us together. I don't know if I would've ever met you if it wasn't for her. I'm grateful for her friendship."

" I'm grateful to her as well. She was a great person , Calleigh," Tim said as he moved from behind her to the stone. " It's a shame that the last thing she had to deal with was the brutality of one man."

" What matters is that she is at peace. I know she is smiling down on us," Calleigh said as she gazed at Tim. " She was truly an angel."

Tim nodded and reached his hand out to Calleigh's. Calleigh took it and they walked to the car in silence. There was nothing but happiness waiting for them.

CD

Calleigh sat upright in her bed ,feeling the pain shoot through her stomach. After the cemetary, she had started to feel bad and Tim took her home before returning to the lab. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, noticing that it was still late afternoon, and she got up to use the bathroom. As she walked to the door, another pain shot through her and she quickly turned around and got to the phone. She inhaled deeply as she dialed the number to the lab , hoping that he would pick it up on the first ring. The line rang for what seemed like a lifetime until someone answered. Calleigh recognized the Latin accent instantly and spoke quickly.

" Belmontes, it's Calleigh, is Tim around?"

" No. The last I saw him he was in the DNA lab. Can I take a message?"

Calleigh let a howl escape her lips as another , more intense pain flooded through her.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Belmontes asked.

" Yeah, I'm just having a baby," Calleigh said sarcastically. Tim had rubbed off on her in the worse way. " I'll try him on his cell phone , if he remembered to turn it on."

Calleigh hung up the phone, then felt the fluid gush from under her. She quickly dialed his cell . When his voice mail picked up, the fury in Calleigh erupted.

" Dammit , Speedle! You're having a baby and you can't remember to leave your cell on! I'll be at the hospital giving birth to your child if you're wondering," Calleigh screamed into the phone. The voice mail cut her off and she hung up the phone. She then dialed 911 and told them that she was in labor. In minutes, Calleigh was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital. She had a few words for Timothy Speedle if he made it to the delivery room.

CD

Tim was walking out of the DNA lab with Eric when he remembered that he turned his cell off. When he worked in the trace lab, he wanted no interruptions, so he ditched the cell and put his headphones on, it was the only way he could ever get anything done.

" So how's Calleigh been these days?" Eric asked as they walked down the hall back to trace.

" Pregnant. Man , if you and Valera ever get your stuff together, I'm telling you now, wait for children," Tim said as he powered up the cell. He noticed as he had a message.

" Who says we are together?" Eric replied nervously.

" Delko, we are CSIs . We are trained to look past the obivous," Tim said as he saw Belmontes coming out of the trace lab. He dialed the voice mail hearing that he had one message.

" Hey , Speedle. Your wife just called and..."

_"Dammit Speedle! You're having a baby and you can't remember to leave your cell on! I'll be at the hospital giving birth to your child if you're wondering..." _came Calleigh's voice over the tiny phone.

"She sounds furious," Eric said as he looked at Belmontes with a amused smile on his face.

" Calleigh's having a baby," Tim said slowly dropping the phone to his side. It hadn't hit him just yet.

" Speed, I think you need to get to the hospital," Eric said cupping his friend on the shoulder.

" Calleigh's having a baby!" Tim replied as it finally hit him. He hugged Eric and Belmontes before walking quickly away.

" Um Speed, the garage is this way," Eric said as he pointed him in the other direction. Tim turned and walked past them heading for the garage.

"Delko, tell H that I had something to come up! I'm going to be a father!" Tim said as he called down the hall. Eric put a hand up and nodded as Tim turned and dashed for the elevator.

" The world is coming to an end, Sam. Speed's going to be some poor child's father," Eric said as he turned to walk to the trace lab. He called Horatio to let him know the news. They would go to the hospital after their shift.

CD

Tim rushed into the emergency room waiting area and immediately went to the window. The nurse looked up ,startled ,at this man with unruly hair and glared at him.

" Sir, there were three people ahead of you," she said sternly.

" What? I'm sorry. Look, I'm looking for my wife, she's in labor..."

" You'll have to wait your turn, sir , like everyone else. Next!"

" I don't think you understand, I said my wife's in labor. I need to find her."

" And I don't think you understand, you jumped ahead all of these people. You are going to have to wait your turn," the nurse said as she raised her voice slightly.

Tim was about to lay into the nurse when he heard his name being called.

"Tim!" Alexx said as she strode through the door. He moved away from the window and greeted Alexx with a wide smile.

" Alexx! I'm glad you're here. I need to get to where ever they have the babies," Tim said almost flustered.

" You mean, the maternity ward?" Alexx said smiling, as she put a hand on his arm. The Tim she saw in front of her was a stark contrast to the Tim that was cool and collective. She liked this Tim.

" Yes! I need to get there, quickly." Tim returned rapidly . He was breathing hard and Alexx noticed the prespriation on his forehead.

" Timmy, you need to calm down. I'll take you to the maternity ward, don't worry."

" Thanks, Alexx. By the way, how did you know that Calleigh was in labor?" Tim asked as he followed Alexx to the bank of elevators.

" Eric told me about what happened in the hallway. You didn't think I was going to miss my goddaughter coming into the world did you?" Alexx replied as she pushed the button on the elevator. Within seconds they were getting off on the maternity floor.

Tim went to the nurses station and ran his hands though his hair, he hoped that he wasn't too late.

" I'm Tim..."

" Oh , you are the one. There was a woman brought in screaming to high heaven about her slack husband Tim. I think you are in some hot water," the nurse said with a smile.

" Thanks for that tid bit of info. Can you direct me to her room?" Tim said sarcastically.

" Right this way sir. Your friend is going to have to wait in the waiting room."

Alexx nodded and threw Tim a huge smile as he turned and disappeared around the corner. She wasn't going anywhere.

CD

" Please get this child out of me!" Tim heard Calleigh scream as he opened the door. He peered in to see Calleigh bearing down on both sides of the bed, sweat pouring off of her. Her long blond hair was matted against her. The doctor was coaching her from the front as she continued to scream. Calleigh looked up to see Tim standing at the door. A part of her was happy to see him, but a good portion of her was pissed that he was just standing there. " Glad to see that you finally made it," she returned acidly.

" I'm sorry, babe. I was working in the trace lab , and I had to take some samples to DNA, I forgot to turn my cell back on."

" Do you see what you've done to me?" Calleigh growled.

" Cal, it takes ..." Tim started before a pillow flew past his head.

" Don't you dare get sarcastic with me, Timothy James. Not now," Calleigh said as she beared down against the pain. It was coming in waves now.

The doctor motioned for Tim to moved to the head of the bed then addressed Calleigh, " Calleigh, you are going to have to push, okay?"

" I can't push..."

" Yes you can. On three, okay?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and nodded, and Tim stood by her and grasped her hand. He had never seen her as beautiful as she was now.

" Alright , Calleigh, 1..."

" I can't do it," Calleigh cried.

" Yes you can, 2..."

" C'mon , Cal. It's almost over," Tim said as he caressed her hair.

"3! Push Calleigh!" the doctor ordered.

Calleigh beared down and pushed, feeling the tears fall down her face. The doctor looked up at Calleigh and smiled wildly. He pulled the baby through the birth canal and stood up.

" Here she is," the doctor said as he handed the baby to the attending nurse. Calleigh looked to the nurse as she took the baby into a corner. The room was eerily silent as the nurses began to clean.

" Doctor, she's not breathing," a nurse reported. The doctor left the foot of the bed and went to the station. Tim stood by helplessly as Calleigh grasped on to his arm.

" Tim, she's not breathing!" Calleigh said frantically.

" Calleigh , everything's going to be okay. The doctor is working with her," Tim replied as he continued to watch them work. He was praying that there was nothing wrong with his daughter.

Within seconds, the room filled with the frantic cries of the baby, and Tim let the breath that he was holding, escape loudly. The nurses continued to clean the baby, then brought it to Calleigh and placed her in her arms.

" Congratulations Calleigh and Tim. You have a healthy baby girl. 8 lbs. 7 0z. All ten fingers and toes accounted for," the doctor said with a huge smile. He was grateful that the baby had finally began to breath, it had almost become a disaster. " You have a name picked out?"

Calleigh looked at her daughter , unable to hide the joy and nodded. Tim gazed at her with tears in his eyes as well. She had a head of dark wavy hair, and looked just like him when he was younger. She was perfect.

" Sascha Marie," Calleigh choked out.

" Beautiful name for a beautiful child. Congratulations again," the doctor said as he walked to the station were the nurses were filling out paperwork. He left the new parents to be with their new born daughter.

" Well she's here," Calleigh said as she looked into Tim's eyes. " She's gorgeous."

" Yeah, so is her mother,"Tim said softly, " I love you, so much."

" I love you, Tim. I'm sorry if I was kinda bitchy to you..."

" No need to apologize. I would probably be worse if it was me. You did a hell of a job, babe," Tim said as he touched his daughter's tiny hands. He was in awe of the fact that he had a part in this.

Calleigh lifted her to Tim and asked , " You want to hold her , Dad?"

Tim looked at Calleigh with wide eyes, " I-I might hurt her..."

" You won't , Tim. Go ahead, hold your daughter," Calleigh said as she gestured to him. Tim gently took her into his arms and smiled down on her. Calleigh looked at her family and felt a single tear fall. She had been so long without love. Now she had an abundance of it, and she never wanted to let go.

The End.

A/ N: Yes , I guess you noticed that the baby is named Sascha. This actually is the prequel to Disappearing Acts. Very clever huh:) I hope you enjoyed the story... Read and Review please.


End file.
